


Surprise

by FanGirlyGlee



Series: Legends Vignettes [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee
Summary: This worked out differently in Ray's head





	Surprise

Nate was so worked up both Ray and Mick decided just to let him finish his rant. “I can’t even begin to describe how disturbing that was, Ray. I don’t know what you were thinking and I’m too frightened to ask.”

Ray tried to explain.  “Well it was sort of a birthday present.”

Nate waved his hands wildly.  “Really? Because I don’t remember talking about what we wanted for our birthdays and I said what I’d really like is for you to get kidnapped and star in a rapey porno. Mick?”

Mick remained stone-faced.  “I did not hear you say that, Nate,” he acknowledged.

Ray turned several shades of red in quick succession.  “That’s not –just let me explain. I had a plan.”

“Not one of your best,” Nate said angrily.

Ray hung his head.  “I guess all I can say is that I’m sorry, and it won’t happen again.

Nate groaned.  “I hope not.  Now, I’m gonna go get the flashy thing and we’re going to pretend this never happened.

Once Nate was gone, Mick clamped a hand down on Ray’s shoulder, causing him to let out an undignified yelp.  “I still don’t think you set that right,” Ray complained through gritted teeth.

“I popped it back in.  It’s still gonna hurt like hell.  Now, what did we learn, Raymond?”

“Can you please lecture me while Gideon administers painkillers?”

“No, consider it incentive to think real hard about where you went wrong.”

Ray grimaced and sulked while Mick waited patiently for a response.

“I didn’t think the plan sucked,” Ray said finally.

Mick sighed as he retrieved a crumpled stack of papers from his back pocket.  “The plan was decent.  The execution was sloppy.  Who’d you hire?”

“Lisa, just like said.  She said her crew could do it.”

“She didn’t handle it personally?”  Mick shook his head and began skimming through the pages.   “That’s just sloppy. Gideon, dope him up and make sure his shoulder’s fixed.” 

“I knew it,” Ray hissed before leaning back and waiting for the throbbing of his dislocated shoulder to subside.  “She said it wouldn’t be a problem, and then…”

“There’s a whole page missing,” Mick interrupted.  “I’m hoping that was where you mentioned needing a safety net.”

“I gave her that. Maybe she dropped a page when she gave it to the guys who did the set up.”

“Or those idiots lost it.  Gimme your phone.”

Ray handed over his cell. “What are you going to do?”

“Gonna leave her a bad review on Yelp, Ray.  Seriously, I’m stopping the second half of the payment.  Have to teach these children everything.”

“You’re so efficient,” Ray slurred as the drugs took effect.

“I’m practical, which is why I keep telling you I don’t need you to do anything for my birthday.  In fact, this is why I won’t tell you when it is.”

“Too bad. I wanted to to do something fun.  Do I at least get credit for showing you parts of the plan beforehand?”

“Parts? There was more of this nonsense?”

“I couldn’t show you everything cuz then you wouldn’t be surprised. ‘course I was pretty surprised when you showed up with Nate because I thought I said to come alone. That’s the point of a heroic solo rescue.”

Mick pulled up the text he’d received and showed it to Ray.  It said, _come get me, I’m in trouble._ “I thought you actually needed help.”

“Whoops”  


“Whoops doesn’t even begin to cover finding you hogtied in a warehouse on a stack of pallets.  Nice outfit, by the way.”

Ray looked down at the t-shirt and tight jeans he’d squeezed into especially into for the set up.  “Aw, they fit the scenario of mild-mannered scientific adviser who gets captured by the bad guys and who knows what they would have done if the hero hadn’t showed up. C’mon, was it at least a little fun?”

“On a scale of one to ten? ZERO! Nate was freaking out and I had to pretend I had no idea what was going on.  And then you fell six feet onto the concrete.  Yeah, that’s how I like to spend Saturday afternoon.”

Ray made an annoyed huffing sound.   “Well maybe when you review the video you’ll change your tune. Before I fell I think I struggled in a very photogenic manner.”

“You had it recorded?”

Ray grabbed the papers and pointed to a particular section.  “I specifically requested it.  Well I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t go with Plan B."

“There’s a plan B?”

Ray grinned.  “Nate would have to use the flashy thing three times and take a shower.”

Mick blinked for a moment.  “Is there no end to your depravity, Raymond?”

Ray just kept smiling.  “Maybe I should just forget about live action and draw it.”

“Probably safer for all involved. Tell you what, when you're on your feet again we’ll suit up and put the fear of God into the buncha morons calling themselves Rogues these days.”

“Yay-field trip! And Nate can’t come because he’s a judgmental jerk.”

Mick took note of Ray’s dilated pupils.  “Jeez Gideon, dial it back a little.  He’s a light weight.”

Ray was suddenly very serious.  “Can I keep wearing the pants?”

“Yes Ray you can still wear the pants.”  


“Good, because I don’t think I can get them off by myself.”

“ _I’m_ gonna need the flashy thing.”


End file.
